Communication devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, and desktop computers, provide users with a variety of mobile communication services and computer networking capabilities. These communication services allow data to be exchanged between the network operators and the users. Usually the communication devices transmit data using various wireless communication networks, such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) network, and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
In recent time there has been a rapid increase in the use of communication devices, resulting in increase in the volume of access requests made for accessing the wireless communication networks. Data transfer over the wireless communication networks may thus not be a speedy and efficient process. Network operators have thus been involved in development of alternate communication techniques, such as device-to-device (D2D) communication. D2D communication concerns wireless communications directly between two communication devices. For example, WiFi Direct is a technique by which devices can directly communicate over WiFi channels without any intermediary nodes.
Using D2D communication instead of the conventional wireless network has resulted in various benefits. For instance, reduction in transmitter power consumption; improvement in spectrum efficiency and network resource utilization; increased cellular network capacity and coverage; and support for additional services, such as heavy data packet transfer.